KarmaXNagisa
by arbiter685
Summary: Désolé pour le premier fail mais ça devait arriver... Bref, ma première fan-fiction sur KarmaxNagisa car ils sont trop mignon ensemble. Je ferai peut être d'autre chapitre (enfin le deuxième est assuré) selon v'autre avis. Ne faite pas attention au faute d'orthographe pls. Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture et laisser un commentaire sa me ferait plaisir d'avoir votre avis.
1. Chapter 1

Lors d'un après-midi orageux alors que tous les élèves étaient dans le bâtiment en discutant de tout et de rien, Karma le rebelle au cheveux rouge buvait son jus dehors à son endroit habituelle(sous la pluie). La pluie et le grondement des orages ne le faisait pas peur, après tout c'était un peu le caïde de la classe.

-Qu'elle temp de merde!

S'exclama t'il avec une certaine haine, en regardant le ciel alors qu'une silhouette jaune apparaissait a côte de lui.

-Alors pas trop mouillé Karma?

Pouffa l'énorme poulpe jaune, mais le temps de finir sa phrase Karma avait empoigné son couteau et avait essayé de le poignarder.

-Sa vous amuse de vous moquer de moi enfoiré !

Dit-il alors que son couteau en caoutchouc c'était plié sur lui même contre le mur de bois.

-Mais non, je voulais juste te donner un parapluie pour te protéger de la pluie, tu pourrais attraper froid.

Lui dit son professeur en laissant apparaître des traits verts sur son visage alors qu'il gonflais à cause de la pluie abondante.

Karma retourna dans le bâtiment aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en jetant son jus par terre. Tout le monde remarquât Karma qui étaient un peu vexé et surtout trempé ce qui stoppa nette toute les discussions ce qui laissa échapper quelque regards interrogateur. Quand a Karma il ne se soucié plus de l'oeil jugeur de ses camarades auquel il était confronté chaque jour et avança sans crainte vers son bureau pour s'assoir et attendre la fin de la pause.

-Pourquoi il est sortit dehors cette idiot.

Dis Nakamura à haute voix et Nagisa rétorqua alors:

-Parcequ'il est spécial...

Alors tous les regards vinrent se poser sur Nagisa qui se mit à rougir et baissât les yeux, cela amusa Karma qui resentit quelque chose d'étrange . Mais les discussions reprirent assez vite ce qui soulagea Nagisa qui était encore aussi rouge que les cheveux de son ami au font de la classe.

-Qu'est-qu'il est mignon quand il est embarrassé.

Pensa Karma qui fut lui même surpris par ses pensées et donc les chassas aussi tôt. Peu après leurs professeur jaune arriva en classe et fit son cour de l'après-midi comme d'habitude Karma Sabane s'en foutait royalement comme d'habitude et cela énerva son prof comme d'habitude... A la fin de la journée alors que Karma rangeait ses affaires Nagisa vint le voir pour lui demander de rentrer avec lui comme d'habitude, et Karma du accepter comme d'habitude* mais comment résister à la bouille irrésistible de Nagisa.

-Merci Karma!

Lui dit Nagisa avec un sourire jusqu'au soupira et le suivi en dehors de la classe. Sur le chemin du retour Nagisa n'arrêtait pas de s'enrouler ses cheveux autour de son doigt, se qui voulait dire qui était nerveux, hé oui Karma connaissait bien son ami bleuté et il lui dis alors:

-Pourquoi est tu est nerveux Nagisa?

-Je ne suis pas nerveux c'est juste que..

-Que...

-que je suis fatigué en se moment.

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Je je ne sais pas...

-Hmmmm...

-Qu'y à t'il Karma.

-Mon détecteur de mensonge s'emballe.

-Mais c'est vrai!

-Houla, arrête il va exploser.

Karma adorait taquiner Nagisa et il lui pris la main pour qu'il arrête de se triffoullier les cheveux car sa l'horripilait au plus haut point et Nagisa se laissa faire à la grande surprise de Karma.

-On est arrivait.

-Ou...oui a demain Karma.

-Oui a demain Nagisounnet.

Nagisa pris un air énerver des qu'il évoqua ce maudit surnom qu'il détestait et fixa karma avec un regard sévère qui fit alors un rire nerveux en voyant sa rage. Au moment ou il se retournais il entendit des voix derrière lui qui lui était familière, c'était les voix de personnes peux recommandable à qui il avait fait la peau donc il se retourna aussi tôt et les vit emmerder Nagisa il couru dans sa direction pour lui venir en aide et au moment d'arriver fit un bond inhumains et fracassa la tête du premier en retombant puis enchaînât avec le deuxième, de la force de son poing il le mis a terre et ne put finir sur le troisième qui lui s'était déjà enfuis. Nagissa stupéfait de sa puissance dit:

-Karma tu ferait un super assassin j'en suis sûr.

-Merci Nagissa sa me fait plaisir mais tu est bien plus talentueux que moi.

-Peut-être mais pas en force.

-Je n'en suis pas sur mais sur ceux a demain.

-A demain

-Et ne te refait pas attaquer je ne serait pas toujours la pour toi.

Ces parole Fis étrangement mal au deux ami...

Le soir de retour chez lui Karma était pensif et se demandait d'ou venaient les battements accélère inattendue de son coeur se sentiment de mal a laisse face à ces paroles de toute à l'heure et pourquoi il avait faillit rougir devant Nagisa heureusement il avait caché sa sous un air d'assurance. Non loin de la un certain Nagisa Shiota pensait et se demandait la même cause de ces sentiment, mais lui cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il se le demandait.

Le lendemain Karma rentrât en classe et vit Nagisa le fixant et détournât le regard en rougissant alors Karma se dit:

-Suis-je amour... Non c'est impossible je n'accepte pas.

Il alla en direction de sa place et resta pensif jusqu'à la pause ou Nakumura proposa à Karma, Kanzaki, Kayano, Sugino, Nagisa et Yada de fêter son anniversaire chez elle ce soir, tous avait accepter même Karma.

Le soir venu Nagisa dit à la dernière seconde qu'il ne pouvait pas venir:

-Pourquoi tu ne veut pas venir, Hein?

-C'est que euh j'aurai voulut venir mais je ne peut pas.

-Tu ne veut pas?Ou tu ne peux pas?

-Je ne peut pas.

-Ouais Ouais c'est pas le moment de se dégonfler tu viens!

-Non je peux p... non!

A peine eut-il le temps de finir que tous le monde le tiré.

-Moi aussi je peux pas venir

-Tu va t'y mettre aussi Karma tu viens aussi.

-Non!

-SI!

Dit Nakamura d'un ton effrayant. Karma et Nagisa furent obliger de venir.

Après une soirée remplis de fête et d'amusement Yada proposa un action ou vérité**.

-Oh non

Pensa Nagisa et Karma ensemble.

A suivre...

*le "comme d'habitude" est une répétitions voulu

**L'auteur a utilisé une cliché qui doit surement être dans d'autre fan-fiction mais il a séché sur les idée et s'excuse;


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous voici mon deuxième chapitre de KarmaXNagisa. Je tiens à remercier Valkyrie du Nord (pour ces précieux conseils que j'essayerais d'appliquer avec précautions dans ce chapitre)et aussi pour vos conseils et critique. Je tiens à savoir votre avis et n'hésitais pas à me dire si je me suis amélioré ou pas. Merci, et bonne lecture.**

 **L'action ou vérité débutât en force avec Sugino qui, ayant choisit sans hésiter l'action dus du embrasser Kanzaki sous les ordres de Karma étant le sadique de service. Mais Nakumura prévoyait un plan encore plus vicieux.**

 **-Je vais obliger Nagisa à nous dévoiler son amour. Ce dit-elle avec un grand sourire.**

 **-Elle mijote encore quelque chose celle la, ce dit Nagisa mal à l'aise, en la voyant aussi sur d'elle.**

 **Quand se fut son tour, elle dit très joyeusement avec un sourire inquiétant:**

 **-Nagisa embrasse ton voisin de gauche ou de droite.**

 **Nagisa se trouvant entre Karma et Kayano et se mit à rougir, il ne pouvait choisir l'un des deux.**

 **-Si je choisi Karma ils vont douter de quelque chose, mais si je choisi Kayano je lui donnerais peut-être de faux espoir, que faire...**

 **-Hin Hin Hin Nagisa va être obligé de nous avouez son amour.**

 **-C'etait donc ça...plus plutôt malin, dit tout bas Sugino.**

 **-Sacré Nakamura elle avait déjà tout planifiée, pensa Yada.**

 **Nagisa n'arrivait pas à faire son choix et Karma dut intervenir en lui proposant un gage.**

 **-Si tu n'accepte pas de répondre tu devra mettre une robe jusqu'à le fin de la soirée.**

 **-Quoi ?! Mais c'est injuste.**

 **-C'est le prix à payer, se justifia Karma.**

 **-Rien n'est plus humiliant que de porter une robe mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix, se répétât Nagisa.**

 **En pensant à sa carrure sous une robe il se leva l'air confiant.**

 **"Que va t'il choisir ?!" Fut la pensée de chacun mais Nagisa perdu son air confiant en une seconde, baissa la tête et dis:**

 **-Tu as une robe s'il-te-plaît ?**

 **Tous ses camarades furent stupéfiés, ils le suivirent du regard alors que Karasuma emmenait sa victime vers la chambre.**

 **-Pauvre Nagisa, dis Kanzaki.**

 **Quelques minutes plus tard Nagisa revînt avec une jolie robe tout à fait adorable en étant éxtrement gêné et honteux. Karma ne put résister au charme de son petit Nagisa.**

 **-Tu est trop mignon, dis yada, avec un sourire**

 **-Oui c'est clair! Continua Karma.**

 **-Ce n'est pas très gentil... Fit-il remarquer étant devenu rouge.**

 **-Et si on regardait un film d'horreur?**

 **Déclara Sugino pour sauver son ami de la honte qu'il subissait, tous le monde accorda sa requête et ils se mirent assis en tailleur devant l'écran de la jeune blonde. Pendant que tous les élèves se battaient pour choisir le film Nagisa se blottit discrètement contre Karma continuant à rougir, le rouge fit un léger sourire face à son protégé, à ce moment Sugino pris la télécommande et dit :**

 **-J'ai la télécommande donc j'ai gagné! Du coup on va mettre mon film et je suis le meilleur!**

 **-C'est moi la patronne.**

 **Lui rétorqua Nakamura brutalement alors qu'elle venait de lui donner un coup sur le tête avec son couteau Anti-Sensei.**

 **Personne ne riposta par peur de s'en prendre un, ils regardèrent alors le film d'épouvante proposé par Yada. A la fin du film Nagisa et d'autres de ses amis n'avaient pas regarder le film en entier à cause des coussins qu'ils avaient volontairement utilisés pour caché leurs yeux, mais aussi à cause de Karma qui n'étant pas effrayé par ce genre de film en avait rit tout le long.**

 **Nagisa était satisfait de son approche discrète face à Karma pour le film:**

 **-Au moins j'ai approché Karma ce soir, pensa le bleu du pourrais peut-être m'approcher d'avantage une autre fois, qui sait. Imaginat-il, souriant vers les étoiles alors que Nakamura s'approchait de lui en disant:**

 **-Karma te plaît n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Je...je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler et que fais tu la?**

 **-Mais oui, mais oui je suis venu récupérer ma robe et je suis chez moi, non?**

 **Le bleu avait complètement oublié de quoi il était vêtue et se dirigea dans la chambre de la blonde tout gêné pour se changer sous le regard malicieux de ses amis .**

 **-Dommage j'aurai voulu prendre une photo de lui, se dit Karma en regardant son téléphone.**

 **Le garçon revînt dans ses habits habituels tout fier de ne plus avoir cette robe. Peu après ils partirent de chez Nakamura sauf Yada et Kayano qui avaient prévue de dormir chez elle. Nagisa dit à Karma en sortant dans la rue:**

 **-C'était une belle soirée.**

 **-Surtout pendant le film, lui répondis-il d'un sourire malicieux.**

 **-Oui... Nagisa détourna le regard en rougissant.**

 **-Bonne nuit Karma.**

 **-Bonne nuit Nagisounnet.**

 **-GGGRRrrrrr.**

 **-C'est bon je rigole. Fit il d'un air innocent.**

 **Le lendemain Koro sensei annonçât qu'il y aurait un voyage scolaire au Québec* dans deux jours et qu'il choisirait comment sera formées les chambres.**

 **-J'espère que je serais avec Karma, pensa Nagisa en lançant un regard timide vers le rouge.**

 **Mais Koro sensei avait un autre plan en tête. A la fin des répartisements des chambres Nagisa était avec Kayano et Karma avec Nakamura.**

 **Quand Karma entendit que Nagisa était avec Kayano il eut un sentiment de frustration tandis que Nagisa ressentit une déception.**

 **2 jours plus tard...**

 **Arrivé dans l'avion Nagisa essayât de ce mettre à côté Karma, mais Sugino le stoppât en proposant au garçon de ce mettre à côté de lui, mais Nagisa n'eut pas envie de se mettre à côté de lui répondit:**

 **-Non, je vais aller au fond.**

 **-A coté de Karma?**

 **-Oui, pourquoi? dit-il d'un air gêné.**

 **-Non pour rien...**

 **Nagisa se dirigea alors au fond de l'avion à côté de Karma pour lui demander s'il pouvait s'assoir à côté de lui et commença à rougir il hocha la tête:**

 **-Merci!**

 **Et le bleu s'assit prés de son ami.**

 **-Je vais devoir résister au charme de ce petit animal durant le voyage, soupira karma**

 **-J'aurai du me mettre à côté de Sugino pour être moins mal à l'aise mais bon je ne regrette pas moins choix, pensa d'un ton rêveur nagisa**

 **Leurs pensées se troublèrent pendant que les autres membres de la classe les surveillaient discrètement..**

 **-Nagisa c'est mis à coté de Karma ça veut dire quelque chose, s'exclama Nakamura**

 **-Tu as surement raison, lui chuchota Sugino**

 **-On va les surveiller ces deux la, répondit Hiroto**

 **-Oui faisons une opérations surveillance de Nagisa et Karma, articulât Ristu**

 **-Je suis pour, dit Sugino en levant la main**

 **-Je vous suis, suivit Hayano**

 **Tous les membres de la classe ce passèrent le mot discrètement tandis que Nagisa mettait ses écouteurs . L'avion décolla et Karasuma précisat que le trajet durera 11h :**

 **-Quoi ?! hurlèrent les élèves**

 **Pendant ce temps Nagisa qui c'était endormi sur le pauvre Karma, qui n'avait pas put donner son accord à son camarade azur, mais bon après tout sa lui fessait plaisir que Nagisa se mette à côté de lui et sur ces pensées, il s'endormit à son tour.**

 **-L'opération de surveillance va être compliqué. dit Takebayashi tout bas**

 **-Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Hinano**

 **-Regardes, dit-il en montrant nos deux tourtereaux endormis.**

 **-Bon ben on à cas faire passer le temps dans ce cas, proposa Kayano en sortant un jeu de carte.**

- **D'accord! cria Okajima**

 **Quasiment toute la classe observés les deux endormis. Mais des pensées positives émanaient déjà de certains élèves.**

 **-Ils sont trop mignon ensemble.**

 **-Je suis sur qu'ils ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre.**

 **-Ils sont adorable quand ils dorment.**

 **Dans le vol il y eu plusieurs minutes avec des turbulences dans lesquelles Nagisa s'accrocha fortement à Karma comme si on l'attaquait. A ce moment Karma lui lança un regard chaleureux en lui souriant.**

 **11h plus tard...**

 **-Nagisa,réveille toi nous sommes arrivé.**

 **-Hein, déjà?**

 **-Tu as dormi 11h sans manger ni boire, j'ai crut que tu étais mort mais bon tient, Dit-il en lui tendant une barre céréale.**

 **-Merci, Karma.**

 **-Avec plaisir Nagisa. Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire qui fit rougir Nagisa.**

 **Il prit alors la barre céréale et l'engloutit en une seconde et en demanda s'y il en avait d'autres, à ce moment Karma pensât que ce petit ogre allait lui manger ses réserves de nourritures en un rien de temps.**

 **Toute la classe descendit de l'avion, mais Okajima qui avait pris trop de confiance courût trop vite et glissa sur le verglas, cette prise de courage lui valu des rires moqueurs de la part de ses camarades. Arrivés au chalet les élèves rentrèrent dans leurs chalet qui émanait une chaleureuse atmosphère réconfortante. Le soir après le dîner chaques élèves se retrouvèrent dans leurs chambres, Nagisa envoya son dernier regard à Karma.**

 **-Jespère que demain se passera aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui, se dit alors Nagisa.**

 **-Ce fut une merveilleuse journée en compagnie de Nagisa. Pensa le jeune rouge sur son lit quand Nakamura vint lui dire:**

 **\- C'était comment avec la belle au bois dormant dans l'avion, hein Karma?**

 **Karma devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux, la fixa avec rage.**

 **-Encore une parole dans le genre et je t'envoie par la fenêtre...**

 **Ses paroles la calmer aussitôt et lui donnât des frissons dans le dos, personne n'avait le droit de se moquer de son petit Nagisa.**

 **-Voyons, c'était pour rire.**

 **Karma enchainât avec un regard tueur.**

 **-D'accord j'arrête .**

 **Nagisa avait tout entendu a travers le mur qui n'était pas très épais, Kayano surprise de voir le bleu l'oreille contre le mur lui demanda:**

 **-Que fait tu Nagisa?**

 **-Oh moi! rien du tout.**

 **-Tu sais que tu mens trés mal.**

 **-N'importe quoi. Rétorqua t-il en détournant le regard.**

 **Kayano le regardant se dirigeât vers son lit pour glisser sous ces couettes. Nagisa avait choisi la couchette du haut et Kayano sur celle du bas.**

 **Le lendemain, le bleu qui n'avait quasiment pas dormis de la nuit descendit dans la salle principale du chalet et y trouva Karma avec des énormes cernes entraine de somnoler sur sa chaise.**

 **-Karma tu n'a pas dormi? Lui demanda Nagisa.**

 **Il reconnu cette voix et leva les yeux pour voir que son ami avait aussi d'énormes cernes.**

 **-Toi aussi à ce que je vois .**

 **-J'ai dormi dans l'avion durant tout le trajet je te figure.**

 **-C'est vrai.**

 **-Mais toi pourquoi n'as tu pas dormi ?**

 **-Pour aucune raison valable.**

 **Nagisa ne compris pas très bien et se tus en s'asseyant devant lui.**

 **-Tu es mystérieux Karma.**

 **-Tu n'es pas le premier à me dire ca.**

 **-C'est vrai mais j'aimerais tu posais une question?**

 **-Oui qu'y a t-il**

 **-Pourquoi es tu aussi violent avec les autres, mais pas avec moi?**

 **Cette question tua Karma il n'osait pas répondre de risque de se faire découvrir et sortit de table sans lâcher le moindre mot. La journée se passa normalement sauf pour karma qui n'adressa pas un regard ni un mot à son petit Nagissa cherchant la réponse à ça question.**

 **-Parque je t'aime idiot!**

 **Il avait passer la journée enfermé dans chambre ainsi que Nagisa qui était resté l'oreille collé au mur guettant le moindre petit bruit et savait que sa question avait touché Karma en plein coeur et se sentait mal pour ça. Toute la classe s'était investi dans un technique d'assassinat de leur professeur (sauf deux d'entre eux) qui avaient été soldé d'un échec. Quand ils étaient rentrés malheureux d'avoir encore vue les dix milliard de yens leur passer sous le nez ils laissèrent tranquille Nagisa et Karma, sauf Nakamura.**

 **-Tu vas m'ouvrir espèce de déchet ? disait-elle en frappant la porte. Jusqu'a qu'elle s'ouvre assez pour laissez passer la tête de Karma qui avait pris un air sinistre en disant:**

 **-Qui traites tu de déchet ?**

 **-Personne, personne, dit-elle avec un rire nerveux qui s'estompa en une seconde.**

 **-C'est toi que je traite de déchet BAKA* et maintenant laisse moi rentrer.**

 **-Bon d'accord mais juste une fois.**

 **-Comment ca "juste une fois" espèce d'enfoiré, Elle rentrât dans la chambre prit ses affaires et parti d'un air énerve en disant:**

 **-Puisque c'est comme ça je vais dormir avec Yada.**

 **Karma fis un sourire satisfait et referma ça porte satisfait.**

 **Nagisa prêtât une attention à Kayano, se qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps.**

 **-Elle m'a l'air très fatiguée.**

 **-Il s'endormi dans son lit tranquillement jusqu'à que ses sentiments pour Karma reviennent à la charge.**

 **-Je ne dormirai pas ce soir. Se dit-il en soupirant.**

 **Il avait envie de les avouer à Karma mais le jugement des autres lui fessait trop peur et il n'avait pas envie de se faire rejeter de Karma. Il sortit alors qu'il fessait surement moins de zéro dégré dehors. Karma qui ne dormait pas pour les même raison l'entendit sortir et se dit:**

 **-Il ne va quand même pas sortir dehors avec cette température ?!**

 **Il s'empressa d'enfiler ses vêtements et pris deux vestes. Nagisa sortit pour ce vider la tête tandis que le rouge le suivait à la trace.**

 **-Quel froid . Se dit-il alors que le blizzard se levait et le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles.**

 **Il continua son chemin, le rouge vit Nagisa s'enfonçait dans la tempête et commençât à accélérer pour le rattraper. Quand il l'eut atteint cria:**

 **-Tu est fou ou quoi tu veux choper la crève !**

 **-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Lui répondit Nagisa.**

 **\- Je suis venu t'apporter une veste. Dit-il en lui tendant le vêtement d'un sourire amicale.**

 **-Merci...**

 **Nagisa avait des rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur ses joue en prenant la veste.**

 **-Tu ne me refais plus le coup, d'accord? Lui dit-il en le serrant contre lui.**

 **Des frissons lui parcouru le dos.**

 **-D'accord. Répondit-il à son ami en le serrant à son tour.**

 **-Allez maintenant on rentre.**

 **-Je te suis. Confirma le bleu timide.**

 **Ils partirent en direction du chalet et chacun leur tour ils retournèrent dans leurs chambres respective.**

 ** _A suivre..._**

*L'auteur aime la neige et n'a pas cherché loin pour trouvé un lieu avec.


	3. Pas trop fatigué

**De retour dans leurs chambres respective, ils se couchèrent pensant l'un à l'autre.**

 ** _-Je ne pourrais jamais lui confesser mes sentiments, s_** **e dit-alors Nagisa alors que la fatigue le gagnait, il serra la veste de Karma contre lui et sombra dans le sommeil, tandis que de l'autre côté du mur Karma ronflait déjà.**

 **Le lendemain.**

 **Nagisa se réveilla et se dirigea vers la salle principale, il fut surpris de ne pas être le seul réveillé, il s'essaya alors prés de Sugino.**

 **-Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller Sugino? Demanda Nagisa en se tournant vers lui.**

 **-M'en parle pas j'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit avec Karma qui ronflait. Lui répondit alors son ami avec une tête dépitée.**

 **Nagisa lui fit un sourire réconfortant alors que Koro sensei faisait son entrée.**

 **-Bonjour à tous les enfants, aujourd'hui nous allons nous promener pour profiter de cette belle et dernière journée.**

 **Il y eut un soupir de déception venant de la classe, ils étaient tous un peu triste de devoir quitter cette endroit.**

 **Il rentra dans sa chambre pour se préparer à sortir dehors. Il prit des habits chauds et cacha toute en discrétion la veste de Karma, dans le couloir il croisa le regard de son ami qui était en pleine forme; après tout il avait du bien dormir vus les remarques de Sugino à son sujet.**

 **-Salut nagisa bien dormis? Lui dit alors karma.**

 **-Oui et toi?**

 **-Impec, mais dis moi pourquoi cette accoutrement ridicule?**

 **-Tu n'aurais pas attrapé froid hier?**

 **-Non je vais très bien, grâce à toi... Fit-il remarquer en rougissant, puis rajouta:**

 **-On ferra une balade pour notre dernière journée tout-à-l'heure, puis ma tenue n'est pas ridicule. Répliqua Nagisa continuant à rougir en se souvenant de ce qu'il c'était passé l'autre soir.**

 **Karma s'approcha alors de son oreille et lui murmura:**

 **-Tu es trop mignon quand tu rougis. Lui dit-il d'un ton sensuel qui fit frissonner le pauvre Nagisa** Sinon je suis rassuré que tu aille bien. Rajouta-il en s'éloignant de sa victime.

 **-** ** _Je ne cernerai jamais ses émotions_** **. Souffla Nagisa d'un ton malheureux en voyant son amour s'éloigner.**

 **Lorsque toute la classe fut réuni pour la sortie Koro sensei s'exclamât en leurs directions.**

 **-Alors les enfants êtes vous prêt?**

 **-Ouiii! Répondirent les élèves en choeur.**

 **-Alors c'est parti! Dit leur professeur en partant vers la montagne.**

 **-On vous suis. Répondit vivement Isogai.**

 **Durant la balade ils purent admirer le paysage, la neige étincelante, le ciel bleu, la nature dominante et le magnifique panorama, puis s'essayèrent face à l'horizon pour pique-niquer. Ils ne bougèrent pas écoutant le bruit du vent souffler dans leurs cheveux, mais ce silence se fit vite rompre par le "clic" répétitif de l'appareil photo du professeur .**

 **-Monsieur Koro? Fit remarquer Nakamura serrant son poing en sa direction.**

 **-Oui juste une dernière. Implora leur éducateur d'un air de chien battu.**

 **Après avoir fini leur pique-nique ils continuèrent leurs marches jusqu'au sommet mais à mi-cemin, ils entendirent un "Aie!" suivi d'un bruit sourd étouffé dans la neige. En se retournant ils virent Nagisa le visage planté dans la neige pestant contre ce "maudit caillou". Ils firent une halte pour que Karasuma lui vienne en aide.**

 **-Ca va Nagisa?**

 **-Oui, mais j'ai du me fouler la cheville.**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas je vais te faire un bandage.**

 **-Merci Mr Karasuma.**

 **-De rien, mais il faudrait un volontaire pour te porter.**

 **-Moi Msieur. S'exclama Karma c'étant préparé à cette question.**

 **-D'accords Karma, je te confie Nagisa. Lui répondit le prof** tout en faisant signe à la classe de continuer la marche

 **Karma était en train de prendre Nagisa sur son dos, qui devint rouge comme une tomate.**

 **-Ca va aller mon petit Nagisounnet, faut pas rougir pour ça.**

 **-Hmpf. Dit Nagisa détournant le visage tout gêné.**

 **-Allez en voiture Simone**. Dis Karma en commençant à courir. Se qui obligea son ami à s'agripper fortement à lui.**

 **Arrivé au sommet Karma à bout de souffle posa Nagisa sur un rocher et tomba raide de fatigue sur la neige.**

 **-Ca va, Karma?**

 **-Mvffoui. Répondit le rouge la tête dans la neige.**

 **Nagisa poussa un petit rire moqueur voyant son ami "paitre la neige". Il fallut quelques minutes pour que leurs camarades les rejoignent, tout en évitant de marcher sur Karma (ce qu'il les tentaient) ils s'assirent sur des rochers qui émergeait de la poudreuse.**

 **-Nagisa ça va un peu mieux? Lui demanda Nakamura.**

 **-Oui même si Karma est partit très rapidement dit-il en jetant un regards regard hargneux à l'emplacement où était tombé son ami mais ne vu qu'une trace dans la neige. Il commença alors à regarder angoissé dans tout les endroits visibles tout en se sentant soulevait, il baissa les yeux et vit que Karma.**

 **-Karma pose moi tout de suite! Cria le bleu en essayant de se débattre.**

 **-Trop tard j'ai envoyé la machine elle ne plus s'arrêter. Dit alors Karma en train de faire du sûr place avant de s'élancer à tout vitesse dans la forêt.**

 **-Aaaatttteeennnddddsss...**

 **Les élèves regardait perplexe Nagisa s'éloigner, écoutant son cri de détresse s'assourdir de plus en plus. Arrivé au chalet Karma refit la même scène "tragique" ayant toujours Nagisa cramponnait sur son dos.**

 **-Karma?**

 **-Oui...je suis...en parfaite forme.**

 **-Ca se voit, non?**

 **-Non. Soupira Nagisa.**

 **-Ca pourrai aller mieux si tu t'enlevais de mon dos.**

 **-Euh oui bien sur. Dit-il gêné en essayant tant bien que mal de se tirer de son ami mais sans résultat, son inconscient l'empêcher de se dégager.**

 **Karma sentant son ami se débattre en vain se releva et utilisa ces dernières forces pour se hisser sur un banc où il y déposa Nagisa pour s'affaler brutalement sur lui.**

 **-Karma? Dit alors le jeune garçon avec douleur.**

 **-Je sais que je te dérange mais s'il-te-plait je suis fatigué. Lui répondit-alors Karma avec une petite bouille adorable tout en s'endormant.**

 **-Karma, Karma?!**

 **-** ** _Rien à faire il c'est endormi, qu'il est mignon_** **.**

 **Quand la classe entière fut arrivée, les élèvent furent surpris de voir ainsi Karma et Nagisa, il les prirent rapidement en charge pour les ramener au chaud dans leurs chambres. A la fin de la soirée ils rentrèrent dans leurs cabines, le raffut provoqué réveilla Nagisa qui demi-inconscient prit la veste de Karma sous son oreiller pour la serrer contre lui.**

 **Le lendemain ce fut l'heure de partir...**

 **Karma dans sa grande paresse et fatigue fut l'avant dernier à se lever. Le dernier fut Nagisa, réveillé par sa camarade Kayano qui le regardait d'un air méfiant.**

 **-A qui appartient cette veste Nagisa, je ne t'ai jamais vus la porter? Soupçonna t'elle.**

 **-A Karma, pourquoi? Répondit alors le bleu en rougissant.**

 **-Quand est ce qu'il te la donné ?**

 **-Cela ne te regarde pas.**

 **Aujourd'hui Nagisa ce s'entait faible et facile à faire parler, mais il devait encaisser les remarques.**

 **-Vous ne faisiez rien de sale hier j'espère?**

 **-Non, tu est folle ou quoi ?**

 **-Parce que je vous ai vus sur le banc hier.**

 **Nagisa commença à trembler ayant les larmes en train de monter**

 **-Je vais te faire craquer Nagisa Shiota d'ailleurs je ne vous ai pas encore vus vous embrasser, mais les moments que vous passiez ensemble semblaient te plaire n'est ce pas?**

 **-Je suis sur que tu l'aimes alors dis le moi ou je créerai pleins de rumeurs sur toi et Karma.**

 **A ce moment Nagisa poussa brutalement sa camarade et sortit de la chambre les larmes aux yeux. Kayano essaya de lui parler mais Nagisa ne lui répondit pas.**

 **-Nagisa attend je ne voulais pas...**

 **Mais il était déjà parti. Il passa brièvement devant la salle où ses camarades déjeunaient et se dirigeât vers la sorti. Il sortit du chalet pour se réfugier à un endroit où il serrait seul, arrivé derrière le bâtiment il se cacha dans la veste de son bien aimé et fondu en larmes.**

 **Tous les élèves étaient choqués même Karasuma et Koro sensei.**

 **-Il se passe quoi? Se demanda Yogi.**

 **-J'en sais rien mais il n'était pas bien en tout cas. S'exclama Yada inquiète.**

 **-Oui c'est bizarre. Communiqua Kanzaki.**

 **Quand Kayano entra dans la salle tous le monde commença à s'approcher d'elle voyant que c'était la responsable, mais Karma hors de lui les devança et la prit par le col la fessant monter dans les airs pour lui crier :**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais sale ordure?!**

 **Personne n'avait jamais vue Karma aussi en colère, il secoua la pauvre fille avant de s'apprêter à la lancer sur une table mais il se fit maitrisé par Karasuma avant d'avoir eu le temps, il fallut aussi l'intervention d'autres élèves pour retenir sa rage. Il réussit à expulser Terasaka mais se fit immobiliser pas Karasuma.**

 **2 heures plus tard...**

 **Les sanglots de Nagisa ne s'était pas entièrement estompé durant cette période Kayano reprenait ses esprits après avoir été secouée comme un milkshake. Tous les élèves lui posaient des questions, mais ne voulant pas briser encore plus le pauvre Nagisa elle n'y répondut pas. Après plusieurs heures de questions intense sans réponse, les élèves allèrent faire leurs bagages.**

 **Quand le bus arriva Nagisa osât se montrer aux yeux des autres, Kayano vint lui dire.**

 **-Je suis vraiment désolée Nagisa je ne voulais pas...**

 **-Enfin tu vois mais pour me faire pardonner je t'ai fais ta valise. Dit-alors Kayano avec un sourire.**

 **-Merci Kayano. Répondit Nagisa avec un faux sourire.**

 **Karma se dirigea vers Nagisa.**

 **-Ca va Nagisa ? dit-il d'une petit voix en le prenant par les épaules.**

 **-Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Lui répondit-il amicalement.**

 **-D'accord, tient un peu d'eau tu dois avoir soif, et il faudra encore quelques années pour que ma veste t'aille.**

 **-Je sais mais d'ici là je la garderai. Lui répondit Nagisa en souriant.**

 **Ces mots touchèrent beaucoup Karma qui lui rendit son beau sourire. Nagisa rentra dans le bus revigoré grâce aux paroles de Karma.**

 **Arrivée à l'aéroport, les adolescent prirent d'assaut les distributeurs, surtout Karma qui avait une idée en tête.**

 **-Haaa j'espère que sa fera plaisir à Nagisa. Se dit-il souriant en direction du concerné et commença à rougir en voyant son protégé dormir comme un ange. Après avoir dépouillé un des distributeurs il alla en direction de son petit Nagisa:**

 **-Nagisa ?**

 **-Hmm oui ?**

 **-On va y aller.**

 **-Attends deux minutes...**

 **-Nagisa-Kun?**

 ** _Rien à faire, il viens de s'endormir il faut que je le réveille avant que l'avion arrive_** **.**

 **-Les enfants l'avion viens d'arriver dépêchez vous! S'exclama Koro sensei.**

 **-** ** _Comme par hasard._** **Se dit Karma.**

 ** _Bon ben pas le temps de le réveiller je le prends sur mon dos._**

 **A ce moment Karma prit Nagisa et sa valise sur le dos.**

 **Juste avant d'arriver Karma entendit un gémissement puis Nagisa lui dit:**

 **-Je suis mal mis Karma c'est désagréable.**

 **Karma souffla mit Nagisa correctement sur son dos avant de tilter.**

 **-Mais tu dors pas toi ?!**

 **-Si mais je suis mal positionné. Lui répondit-il avec un sourire farceur.**

 **Il remit son protégé correctement sur son dos, soupira puis continua à avancer avec ses trois bagages Arrivé à l'intérieur de l'appareil il déposa délicatement Nagisa sur un des sièges et s'échoua sur l'autre, devant le regard stupéfié de ses camarades de classe.**

 **-J'allais pas le réveiller, je ne suis pas un monstre non plus.**

 **-Enfaite, si... Pensèrent les élèvent collectivement.**

 **Durant ce trajet ce fut le tour de Karma de dormir sur Nagisa, qui lui rougissait même moitié à endormi. Mais vers le milieu du voyage alors que tous le monde dormaient Nagisa mettat ses écouteurs tout en caressant inconsciemment les cheveux rouge de son ami endormi.**

 **-Ca va Nagisa? Demanda Karma d'un air amusé tout en observant son ami depuis ses jambes ou il c'était endormis.**

 **-Qu-quoi mais tu ne dormais pas ? Lui répondit Nagisa tout rouge.**

 **-Bien sur que si mais tes caresses mon réveillé.**

 **-Je suis désolé. Annonçât Nagisa en enlevant timidement sa main des doux cheveux de son ami.**

 **-Non tu peux continuer ça m'aide à m'endormir.**

 **-Mais tu viens de dire que...**

 **-Chhhtt. Rétorqua Karma en posant son index sur les lèvres de son ami pour le faire taire.**

 **Nagisa se tut et continua à caresser les cheveux roux de son ami qui replongea dans son sommeil.**

 **-Nous sommes arrivés ! cria Koro sensei avant que les regards haineux de ce qui dormaient se pose sur lui.**

 **-Mais vous pouvez prendre votre temps. Essayat-il de rassurer les élèves.**

 **Il sortirent.**

 **Nagisa commençât à se lever à son tour mais remarqua un sachet plastique surement laissé par Karma. Il le saisit , à l'intérieur Nagisa devina que c'était une parties des friandises que Karma avait acheté, il trouvât un message enfouit sous les sucreries :**

 **"Pour mon petit Nagisa, surement affamé après onze heures de vol."**

 **Ce message fit sourire Nagisa qui ne trouvait plus son bagage, en stress de l'avoir perdu il fit tomber le message de Karma et remarqua qu'il y avait encore du texte:**

 **"Si tu tiens à ta valise retrouve moi à ma maison, tu dois surement connaitre le chemin (**)"**

 **Finissant le message Nagisa s'empressa de sortir pour retrouver Karma.**

 **A suivre...**

 ***L'auteur adore cette expression.**

 ****A cette endroit se situe un smiley maléfique.**


	4. Chapitre 4:Fin

**Salut tous le monde, je tiens à vous remercier de votre soutiens et de votre aide qui me donne l'envie de continuer. J'aimerais aussi vous faire parvenir mes excuses pour le temps pris pour sortir ce dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis ;-)**

 ** _Pdv de Nagisa:_**

 ** _Arriver chez Karma:_**

Arrivé à sa demeure je fut extasié face à la grandeur de cette bâtisse, ou tous les détails étaient cruciaux. Après avoir toqué plusieurs fois à la porte je put apercevoir une silhouette plus petite et plus vieille que Karma apparaitre, étais-ce, ça mère?

La mère de Karma incroyable je n'aurais jamais pensé la rencontrer ne l'ayant que vus sur photos. Elle devait appartenir à la cinquantaine possédant de beau yeux vert, une petite taille, le visage recouvert d'un sourire amusé ainsi que quelques rides et de longs cheveux brun, étant muni d'un tablier blanc. Elle m'incita à rentrer à l'intérieur pour m'installer. Je ne dut attendre que quelques minutes avant de sentir une douce odeur me titiller l'odorat, après que Karma est fait son arriver d'un air fier sortant tout droit de la cuisine.

-Ça sent bon, n'est ce pas Nagisa?

-Oui très, mais d'où viens cette douce odeur?

-De mon plat spécialement crée pour toi et oui je pense à tout surtout à toi..

-M-merci mais je suis juste venu chercher ma valise.

-Je le sais très bien mais d'après toi pourquoi ais-je pris ton bagage, ne t'inquiète pas pour ta mère je l'ai prévenue que tu dormirais chez moi ce soir.

-C'est donc ça ton stratagème, très bien j'accepte volontiers de dormir en ta compagnie ce soir.

-Maintenant si tu veux bien me suivre je vais te montrer le plat que je t'ai concocté.

-Ca ma l'air succulent, Lui dis-je en voyant le repas encore fumant établie sur le plan de travail.

-Avec l'aide de ma mère j'ai pus créer ce plat.

-J'ai hâte de le déguster.

-Moi aussi mais pendant qu'il refroidit nous pourrions nous donner à une activité?

-Bien sur mais laquelle?

-Je vais te faire visiter ma chambre si tu en as l'envie.

-C'est très gentil de ta part mais je suis déjà venu chez toi je te rappelle.

-Pourtant tu avais l'air ébahi devant la porte.

-Comment m'as tu vus? Tu m'observais?

-De la fenêtre, je guettais ton arrivée.

-Donc tu me reluquais depuis le début?

-Quoi? Non ç-ça n'a rien à voir.

Je devais surement rougir, aussi c'étais rare que je tienne autant tête à Karma, d'ailleurs je pouvais le voir se délecter de ma faiblesse. Mais cette discussion ayant durée un certains temps, nous dûmes aller manger.

 ** _Pendant le repas:_**

-Alors c'est donc toi le fameux Nagisa dont Karma me parle tant?

-Oui mais vous à-t'il beaucoup parlé de moi?

A mon tour de déguster de ta défaillance.

-Oh oui quasiment tout les soirs, mais dite moi vous êtes plus que des amis?

Cette situation commencer à devenir gênante, mais ne pouvant l'arrêter je dus répondre.

-Euh on est juste des amis, je pouvais sentir mes joues chauffer.

-En êtes vous sûr?

-Et sinon ton travail? Coupa Karma.

Karma avait interrogé ça mère sur son travail, ce qu'il m'avait défendu de faire pour éviter un flot de bavardage incessant.

-Karma ? Lui soufflais-je discrètement.

Il me regardait avec un regards sur de lui. Quand nous eûmes fini de manger Karma arrêta sa mère pour proposer de regarder un film, ce n'étais qu'une technique pour l'arrêter mais elle fit ces preuves.

-Bonne initiative Karma mais quel genre de film veut tu voir? Demanda sa mère.

-Je n'ai pas d'idée spéciale et toi Nagisa?

-Je n'ai pas plus d'avis que toi.

 ** _Après quelques minutes d'intense réflexion et le visionnage du film:_**

Cétait la fin de la soirée enfin j'allais pouvoir rentrer chez moi pour dormir, j'étais exténué... c'est vrai je loge chez Karma ce soir! Ça ne me déplait pas pour autant de passer du temps avec lui bien au contraire.

 ** _Pdv de Karma:_**

J'étais en train de préparer le lit de mon cher Nagisa tout en le regardant perdu dans ces pensées rougissant à mon regard ce qui m'offrais une spectacle divin, je n'allais pas le nier. Quand j'eus fini se travaille je put apercevoir Nagisa qui s'était établi dans mon lit.

-Je te rappelle que c'est mon lit petit insolent.

-Je suis fatigué, s'il te plait...

Son regard implorant et sa bouille innocente, comment y résister. Je dus me plier à sa demande mais avec un plan en tête.

Tout en éteignant la lumière je fis mime de m'écraser lourdement sur le matelas pour remonter discrètement sur le lit où Nagisa était allongé. Une fois à l'intérieur des draps je m'approchais de lui, le pris dans mes bras en le serrant contre moi et en lui soufflant:

-Tu est à moi et ça ne changera jamais.

-Que veut tu dire Karma, c'est très embarrassant tu sais? Me lancat-il en enlevant mes bras de son petit corps frêle.

-Tu te sens mieux d'un coup à ce que je vois, je croyais que tu était fatigué.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Je suis trop fatigué pour répondre. Lui lançais-je avec la même bouille qu'il m'avait fait. En me voyant il se mit à rougir et me tourna le dos ce qui me laissa l'occasion de le reprendre dans mes bras.

 ** _Le lendemain:_**

En me réveillant je pus apercevoir Nagisa encore endormi dans mes bras, dans cette situation je dus me retirer doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Me levant je le fixa tout en m'approchant de lui, qu'il était mignon endormi, je lui releva une de ses mèches pour apercevoir son visage d'ange. Revenant de la salle d'eau je pus l'apercevoir adossé au rambarde de l'escalier réfléchissant.

-À quoi pense tu Nagisa?

-Euh moi, rien du tout je t'attendais juste.

-On va dire ça, sinon tu as bien dormis hier?

-Ça va, mais pour hier? Me lançat-il d'un air embarrassé.

-Réfléchis. Lui lançais-je en m'éloignant.

 ** _Pdv Nagisa:_**

Je voyait Karma s'éloigner de moi, me laissant en plan. Je n'étais pas sur de la réponse mais je pouvais l'imaginer, dans mes rêves. Me dirigeant vers la table pour déjeuner je voyais Karma me dévisager, c'était très malaisant*.

-Pourquoi me fixe tu ainsi?

-Pour voir si tu cogites bien sur la réponse.

-Tu m'as l'air bien sur de toi.

-Eh oui mais viendras tu chercher des réponses petit oiseau bleu?

-Et comment que je viendrai, mais t'on assurance vaudras ta perte.

-Nous verrons ça ce soir mon cher Nagisa.

Ayant fini de manger j'allais m'habiller et descendus trouvant Karma m'attendant contre la porte.

-Prés pour cette journée Nagisa?

-Oui et toi?

-Parfait.

-Est-ce que ça te dirai de venir manger avec moi ce soir?

-Tu me propose un rendez vous?

-Q-quoi comment ça?

-J'accepte avec joie. Me répondit-il avec un ouvrant la porte il m'attrapait ma main.

-E-eu-euh Karma c'est extrêmement gênant.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi? Me dit-il en d'un air étonné tout en engageant la marche.

 ** _Arrivé à l'école:_**

Arrivé à l'école il me laissa en se dirigeant vers le bâtiment. Je ne voyais pas en quel honneur il était pressé de faire cours, il restera un mystère pour moi. Durant la journée Koro sensei nous fit enseignement de mathématique et d'histoire, ce n'étais pas spécialement intéressant, de plus je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de Karma.

A la fin de cette dure journée je me dirigeais vers la sortie quand une main vint m'arrêter et m'obligea à me retourner. Je vus sans surprise que c'était Karma.

-Alors Nagisa j'espère que tu as faim.

-Oui allons-y. Dis-je tout en voyant qu'il ne me suivait pas, je lui lança un regard perplexe.

-C'est de l'autre coté petit génie.

-Désolé j'étais trop pressé.

 ** _Pdv Karma:_**

Nous parcourions les rues cherchant des sujets pour combler le vide, mais au bout d'une dizaines de minutes nous eûmes séché nos réserves de sujets et le vide s'emparât de la conversation jusqu'à que nous trouvions un lieu pour manger. Nagisa me montra un petit bar des plus plaisant en me tirant pour rentrer.

-Allez viens Karma je n'ai pas envie d'avancer plus loin et toi aussi!

-C'est bien vrai, je te suis..

Nagisa me parait bien joyeux ce soir je me demande pourquoi?

-Passons vite commande je suis affamé.

-Quel petit ogre tu fais.

-C'est juste que j'ai faim.

-Bien sur, que veux tu manger?

Nous commandâmes Nagisa me demanda:

-Karma?

-Qu'y à t'il?

-Tu ne devais pas me dire la réponse ce soir?

Voila pourquoi il était aussi excité, comment avais-je pus oublié ça? Bon maintenant il faut que j'assume mes paroles.

-Tu ne veux pas reporter cette vérité?

-Non j'ai besoin de savoir.

Nagisa avait dit cette phrase avec un ton mélancolique, étant devenu très sérieux d'un seul coup.

-Tu ne veut pas attendre qu'on finisse de manger?

Il cogita plusieurs secondes comme si le sort de la terre dépendait de ça réponse. Je décidais de me lever pour me diriger vers lui, je le tirais par le col et l'embrassa sans opposition de sa part subjugué par la surprise. Quand j'eus fini se doux baiser je me rassis sur ma chaise et continua de manger anxieux de sa réponse mais joyeux du poids retiré de mon coeur. Complètement sonné je voyais Nagisa continuait de manger inconsciemment. A la fin du repas je payais l'addition, pris la main de Nagisa comme à mon habitude et sortis.

Nous étions entrain de déambuler dans la ville quand je le vis reprendre ses esprits.

-Tient donc tu reprends enfin conscience?

-Te moques-tù?

-Moi? Peut-être bien.

Il me regarda rougissant des souvenirs qui émergeaient.

-Tu vas bien Nagisa?

A ces paroles il fit un soupir, me sourie et m'empoigna la cravate pour m'embrasser et me regardant de son regard innocent.

-Tu es magnifique avec tes petits yeux humide.

-Tu n'es pas drôle karma. Me dit-il en me serrant contre lui

-Tu es adorable. Lui dis-je en le serrant à mon tour.

Nous étions enfin amoureux et réunis.

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
